


My memories of love will be of you

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [16]
Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 1





	My memories of love will be of you

Chris从未想过会在迪斯尼乐园遇到Sebastian——他趴在圆木桌上，浅浅的胡子抵着桌面，黑色短靴踩着椅子下面的金属杆，细瘦的腿随着店里的法国曲子微微律动，整个人像是他随意搅动的饮料里饱满的果粒，慵懒轻松。

Sebastian在Chris走近准备打招呼时偏过头来，脑袋惊讶地从桌上弹起，接着朝他笑，米白整齐的牙齿在他一张一合的唇间展露，他说“你怎么也在这儿？”

这是个难得的假期，他们已经连轴转了好几个月，因为布景进度慢了一天，所以演员们今天放假。昨天在德国刚刚结束一个星期的夜戏，Chris睡醒之后就跑到了巴黎。助理摆摆手说你自己去玩吧我没有超级英雄的体力，Scott在电话那头说哥你有完没完我不会飞十几个小时就为了去趟迪士尼，Chris心想巴黎是不同的啊，每一个迪士尼乐园都是不同的。但Chris不会说出来，因为他们总会长长地叹口气，“幼稚”，永远的潜台词。

那Sebastian是为什么会来这儿呢？他从牛仔外套的口袋里掏出手机，长按开机键摇了摇——没电了，这块砖头联系不到Charles他们，他也不记得电话号码。“走散了，之前我们说定傍晚在这儿集合。”他指了指这家咖啡店的大门。

Chris点的饮料来了，他到这儿来只想快点补充水分，歇歇脚就投身于他争分夺秒的游玩计划。

Sebastian坐得很直，就像Chris是个严肃的老师在他面前必须正襟危坐似的。  
Chris每次偷偷问片场的其他人自己看起来真的很凶吗，得到的回答都是你不凶你只是熊。

“那你自己一个人准备去哪儿转转呢？”Chris咕咕喝了几口问道。

Sebastian摇头，手指捏着橙色吸管，在基本没喝过的杯子里轻轻搅来搅去。

Chris不确定他是不想去还是不知道去哪儿。“这里挺好玩的，巴黎的迪士尼风格很欧洲，跟其他地方还是有很大不同。”

“嗯，看建筑能体会到。”他把嘴唇凑上去吸了一大口，杯里没了一半。

Chris摸着光滑的杯子表面，手指在上面漫无目的地弹。

现在还不到下午一点。他也一个人。但他们已经熟到这种地步了吗？

“第一次到迪士尼？”  
“是啊，你来过这儿？”  
“来过好多次，”Chris想抓抓头发，只抓到了反戴的帽沿，“但是也不常来。”

Sebastian笑了，Chris摸摸鼻子，两个人的墨镜并排放在桌上，他现在想重新戴上已经晚了，眼底掩饰不住的笑意涌上来，然后他放肆地拍着Sebastian的肩膀——“你不知道我有多喜欢这些，”他指着周围，“第一次来这儿，看到那些城堡，如此地……”

“古典优雅。”

Chris拍Sebastian的胸口，他的牛仔外套不太硬，手感恰到好处的舒服，“我跟你说，出门一直走，到第一个路口再左转，就会看到那个睡美人城堡，是跟大门口类似的粉色，听起来很娘炮，但是真的好看。“

Sebastian的饮料已经见底了，他戴上那个有白色星星的帽子，站起身来把桌上的墨镜递给Chris。

“那就走呗。” 

  
也许是身边有人带路，Sebastian放松地沉浸在周围的环境里，Chris故意放缓了脚步让他能慢慢欣赏。园内的游客不那么拥挤，也不至于冷清，是适合好好逛逛的时机。

“那是……在卖爆米花吗？”Sebastian指了指拐角处造型繁复的矮亭，亭子里放着一个红色的小蒸汽火车，火车头就是制作爆米花的机器。  
Chris看着他摘掉墨镜仔细观察，好奇又踌躇的样子，直接走了过去买了一盒递给他。“可能会很甜。”

他有点不好意思，客套地道谢，先让Chris拿了，自己再尝。旁边的路人说了句好香，他丢进嘴里时它化了一点点——“这是事先放了糖吗？”  
“不知道，不过这里的玉米本来就比较甜。”

Sebastian一转身，那个粉色的城堡就像兔子跳进他的视野里——“哇哦，有点像纪念碑谷的场景。”

“那是个游戏吗？”Chris顺手又拿了几颗爆米花。

“嗯，讲的是一位公主偷走了王国的几何图腾，让所有人都灭亡了，整个游戏她都在归还图腾。”

“成功了吗？”

“算是吧。最后她和整个国家的亡灵都得到了解脱。”

他们快速穿过中间的小广场，在迪士尼著名的睡美人城堡门口Sebastian犹豫地停了下来，趁Chris还没察觉之前又赶了上去。  
他们不用留影，这只是一场不需要纪念的巧遇。

城堡很阴凉，身体最初的热气散走之后就觉得有点冷。里面纪念品店很多，Chris扎进漫威超级英雄周边的展示柜，Sebastian把空的爆米花盒子扔掉，盯着城堡内部的材料想它是石灰还是别的什么。

“嘿！”Chris拍拍他的肩膀，手里举着眼周涂了黑色迷彩的吧唧熊。Sebastian以为他刚刚在找美国队长，结果他拿来了这个。

“我知道这只熊。”他怔了一小会儿才开口。

Chris哈哈笑，说他一到这种地方就迈不动腿，什么都想要，于是拿着吧唧熊往收银台走，Sebastian拉住他，“不用买了……”

“很可爱不是吗？你第一次见到自己角色的周边是什么感受？我当年是直接买了好多下来然后见人就送。”Chris轻轻捏了捏手中的小熊，把它递给他。

Chris就是这么好相处的前辈，Sebastian摸着玩具上面软绵绵的绒布。他们共事了快五年，系列电影的最后一部都要杀青了。

“还要继续走，拿着它多不方便。”

无法反驳，Chris做了一个鬼脸。

“现在几点？”

Chris看看表，“已经2点了。是我刚刚停太久了。”Sebastian摇头，示意Chris选路。

他们走了左边的岔道，略过了插着“It’s a small world”旗子的地球模型，人渐渐多了起来，前面蓝色玻璃穹顶的项目已经排起了令人望而却步的长队。

旋转木马还没有太多人，上面全是小孩。

“好多年以前，我大概七八岁的样子，妈妈带我们兄弟俩去游乐园。已经快天黑了，我们非要坐旋转木马，而且我还偏要坐Scott看上的那台。”就算被墨镜遮住了半边脸也能看出Chris笑得很开心，Sebastian想象他那时候不依不挠的样子。

“我弟弟也寸步不让，我就先哭了，你知道的，这总是会占便宜。妈妈都无奈了，然后旋转木马的灯啪一声开了，那个瞬间整个世界都是亮的，五颜六色，我就像是掉进了地下世界的爱丽丝，早就忘记掉眼泪了。”

Sebastian笑着，抬眼就看到一抹绿色，“你看，那不就写着爱丽丝梦游仙境嘛？”

这是个简单但是庞大的迷宫，站在里面就像地下探险，他们爬上皇后的城堡俯瞰了午后的迪士尼幻想乐园。夏天的空气把身体捂出一层薄汗，Chris很有远见地穿了短袖出门，Sebastian则把牛仔外套脱了拿在手里。

出来的时候门口恰巧有工作人员扮成Johnny Depp演的疯帽子造型与游人合影，Chris拍Sebastian的背，皮肤隔着织物传递着夏日的温暖，“你也是疯帽子先生啊。”

Sebastian不好意思地笑，几年前当他知道Chris看了他的所有作品时整张脸都羞成了一颗红提，到现在仍会觉得不可思议。Chris是个敬业的演员，会很深入地去了解自己的搭档。

“那个叫‘疯帽子茶杯’，可惜真的太多人了。”早先的有蓝色玻璃穹顶的项目还是那么挤。

Sebastian看出Chris很想玩，如果没有他，Chris可能都会和一众小朋友去坐旋转木马。

“就是个普通的旋转茶杯游戏，我们没有那么多时间。”Chris掩饰不住的惋惜。

“没关系，应该排不了太久，而且来这里本来就是要玩这些的啊。”

Chris还想说点什么，但是他得先和冲他迎面走来的两位游客交谈几句，他熟悉粉丝们偶遇他的眼神。  
旁边的Sebastian突然疏远了一些，小声说“我渴了，去买水。”

粉丝们走了之后，他站在原地等Sebastian，他担心对方找不到卖饮料的地方，更担心他迷路了，他手机没电，也找不到人帮忙。想到这里Chris就没来由地一阵恐慌——要是Sebastian没回来怎么办？而他必须傻站着除了等待什么也不能做。

呼吸，Chris想，我得呼吸。

Sebastian拿着冰冻的饮料瓶，手心又冷又滑。他走在欧洲街头都会被人认出来，更何况是Chris。他非常清楚有人看到他们一起出现在这里的后果是什么——几乎配套的帽子和短袖，迪士尼乐园，两个人。  
他早该想到这个。

Chris正在发抖，Sebastian递给他饮料，他脆弱地笑了一下打算接过来，结果手抖得厉害直接攥上了Sebastian的手腕。“不好意思，我可能有点紧张。”感谢上帝，他回来了，Chris的手又收紧了一些。

他的手腕很疼，可能Chris忘记了轻重。他也开始紧张，如果刚刚粉丝们也认出他了怎么办？他们是不是开了什么过分的玩笑才让Chris反应这么大？

Chris又深呼吸了几次，感觉好多了。他松开手才发现Sebastian的皮肤已经红了几条指印，赶紧道歉然后把冷饮敷在他手腕上。

“你没事吧？”两个人同时发问。

Chris很内疚，“没事，就是有点恐慌症，刚刚真的对不起。”

Sebastian知道Chris最近的压力很大，干这行的在精神上或多或少都会有些失调。他表示理解，把瓶子从手腕上拿开，让Chris不用那么抱歉。他们朝疯帽子茶杯的队伍走去。

“你跟他们合影了吗？”

“当然，粉丝们真的超级热情。他们还问我可不可以剧透，我说不太行。” Sebastian就在他身边，Chris放松下来。

“那他们认出我了吗？”

“好像没有，不过他们问起你了！我得采访下，有影迷的挂念是什么感觉？”

Sebastian认真想了想，装作对待专业记者的样子一板一眼地回答，“很奇妙，这会提醒我一开始选择这个行业的初衷。我第一次见到自己角色的周边也是这种感觉。”

“是啊，这非常难以言喻，”Chris也感叹，“我们的工作是成为另一个人，观众认可了演员的表演才会去买周边、见到本人冲上去合影。这种成就感是钱代替不了的。”

“有时候我会怀疑，然后一遍一遍地试验，怕自己的表演不能贴合角色。”

Sebastian很敬业，Chris老早就知道，他会去看Chris的前作，与Chris对戏无数遍，不断尝试冬兵在内战里重逢美国队长的表演方法，他去找电影的原著漫画，把剧本翻烂，跟导演编剧交流讨论，无止境地练习动作戏份，他是真的热爱这行。

“我也一直怀疑，那时我认为自己压根就不会表演，于是我就得了恐慌，比现在严重得多。”Chris看着Sebastian已经泛紫的手腕，与周围白而健康的皮肤对比起来显得如此扎眼。Sebastian摆摆手，说真的没事。噢，这个星球上最甜蜜的小孩。“后来我见到一位前辈，他说不能停止怀疑，千万千万不能停止怀疑……”

Sebastian专注地听，都没注意已经轮到他们了，Chris轻轻推着他的肩膀让他进去。他们上方是蓝色玻璃的穹顶，上面还吊着类似灯笼的浅色挂饰，天空望上去清澈透明，他们就坐在茶杯里不停旋转，笑得无所顾忌。

Sebastian理解了Chris为什么会来这么多次迪士尼，这就如同他家里的浴缸，浸在里面可以什么都不用想。

“四点半了，Seb.”  
“不要一副地球毁灭倒计时的样子，你以后还可以再来的。”

但是下一次来，就没有你了。就像杀青后他们会分开，连凌晨拍戏互相问声早上好的机会都不再有了。

他们身处同一个圈子，Chris只要下定决心，就可以找到Sebastian朋友们的电话，但他们已经逛了小半个迪士尼。

“玩不完没关系。我们接下来去哪儿？ ”  
Chris狡黠地眨眼，“去未来。”

Discoveryland是个未来世界，Chris拉着Sebastian去坐据他说“绝对不会后悔”的过山车。  
扣上厚实的安全带时Sebastian紧张地吞咽，“它是准备发射火箭吗？”说着火车就被弹了出去，在一片白烟笼罩中进入了让人心惊胆战的黑暗。

“睁眼看看，Seb。”

他在强风中睁开眼，周围就是浩瀚宇宙——“那是火星！那个，那个是猎户座的行星！”他在呼啸的过山车朝Chris大声说。  
那些在引力下稳稳旋转的星球仿佛伸手就能摸到，是他梦里的场景，还有Chris。

下来时Chris的脚步有点浮，Sebastian扶着他线条虬结的臂膀，看着他因为拍戏而剃得光滑的下巴，一秒之后又转开视线。

“我还以为自己才是走不稳的人呢。”他打趣，兴奋得像刚放假的学生。

“我也好久没来坐了，还是那么刺激不是吗？”

“好过瘾！我小时候就想上太空，现在能在戏里演宇航员也不错。”

“《火星救援》？我看过剧本。”

“是啊，拍的时候很开心，当然跟你拍戏也很棒。”

“我也是。”

路边巡游花车上巴斯光年在朝游客致意，史迪仔从宇宙飞船里跳出来，一切都抹上了夕阳的橙黄光晕。

“Chris，我该回去了，他们应该也在朝咖啡馆走。”  
“…………”  
“Chris？”  
“好，当然，我们回去。”

  
Chris沉默着，Sebastian使劲盯着地板不断变化的彩色，夕阳微弱的温度留在身后，他们踩着自己的影子前进。

Sebastian觉得自己像Ida，那个一路带着图腾要归还的主人公。可是他犯了什么错呢？他栽了好多跟头，分手好几次还是会过于入戏，会看着Chris的背影就像Bucky看着Steve，直到尽头不过是飞蛾扑火。但就快解脱了，这将永远留在他意识深处的纪念碑谷，而他不会再回来。

Chris又不断提醒自己要呼吸，呼吸。当他独自站在人来人往的游乐园，因为害怕Sebastian不会回来而恐慌发作的时候，他就知道自己的心放在哪里。Chris从小就爱来迪士尼，不知道来了多少次，不知道跟多少人同行过，他总是相信某天会和那么一个特别的人一起逛迪士尼，而现在那个人正低着头准备要离开了。

“你等我一下好吗？”Chris冲进一家纪念品店。

夜幕快降临了，漫天的深黑正在蚀食地平线的光亮。Sebastian双手插着裤兜，再捱也只有几分钟。

“给你。”Chris把吧唧熊塞进Sebastian的手里。

“谢谢。”他回到了礼貌的疏离，明明不久前他们还敞开心扉就像多年老友。

但Chris是演员，他对于眼中的爱意再了解不过，他演过无数次，瞳孔闪烁，眼角湿亮，而真正的爱意是不用表演的，它就像Sebastian现在那样自然而然地流露。当Sebastian意识到后就着急地收敛起来，像松鼠藏起果实。

“我有一位能干的助理，刚刚她找到了他们的电话。”

“他们到了吗？”

“除了巴黎，还有东京香港上海，本土的有佛罗里达和加州，洛杉矶的迪士尼我们可以常去。”

Sebastian一头雾水，Chris并没有回答他的问题。

“你知道的。”

他有种隐约的预感，像战战兢兢地打开暗室里的藏宝箱——“你不说我怎么知道？”

对啊，Chris还没亲口告诉他，而这种事情何须言语，他们又是那么敏锐。  
Chris慢慢凑近，Sebastian的眼睛里盈满惊诧与欢喜，是湛蓝与浅绿交织的一汪湖水。

他们柔软的嘴唇相触，舌尖温柔地追逐，迪士尼乐园流光溢彩的夜景灯倏然打开，就像Chris忘不掉的旋转木马，整个世界都亮了。

END

=================================

唠叨：  
1.没去过，全靠谷歌，欢迎捉虫！（如果错得实在离谱没得救了，那就当平行世界吧OJZ……）

2.标题是《Perhaps love》里的一句歌词。


End file.
